Curious George: Curious George, Plumber's Helper/Curious George Takes a Hike Credits (2007)
Based on the Book by Margaret & H.R. Rey "Curious George, Plumber's Helper" Written by Joe Fallon Directed by Cathy Malkasian Storyboard by Spike Brandt "Curious George Takes a Hike" Written by Chuck Tately Directed by Scott Heming Storyboard by Byron Vaughns Executive Producers Ron Howard Brian Grazer Executive Producer Universal Ellen Cockrill Executive Producer WGBH Carol Greenwald Executive Producers David Kirschner Joe Shapiro Developed for Television by Joe Fallon Executive in Charge of Production Tom Ruzicka Supervising Director Jeff McGrath Story Editor Joe Fallon Voice Direction and Casting by Susan Blu Featuring the Voice Talents of Frank Welker Curious George Jeff Bennett The Man with the Yellow Hat Rino Romano Narrator Jeff Bennett Mr. Auger, Ranger Hat Lex Lang The Doorman, Hundley Annie Mumolo Bill, Lady Tenant Music by Nick Nolan Main Title Theme Music and Lyrics by Rocco Gagliese Steve D'Angelo Terry Tompkins Performed by Dr. John Co-Produced by Eggplant and Dr. John Educational Advisors Sharon Griffin Marcia Hickey Ginger Whiting Associate Producers Brent Hawes David Wilcox Production Manager Leanne Moreau Production Coordinator David Vasquez Production Assistant Guy Handleman Character Designers Susan Crossley Jeff Johnson Prop Designer Keith Wong Design Coordinator Paul Trandahl Background Layouts Jim Schlenker Lisa Souza Background Color Design Bi-Wei Tronolone Fantasy Sequences Designer Susan Crossley Color Stylist Dene Ann Heming Timing Directors Jamie Mitchell Ron Myrick Art Vitello Animation Checker Marisha Konwicka Editor Kirk DeMorest Assistant Editor Richard McCullough Executive in Charge of Post Production Barbara Beck Post Production Coordinator Tim Gilmer For WGBH Producer Jacqui Deegan Coordinating Producer Paul Riggins Associate Producer Marcy Goldberg Sacks Production Coordinator Betsy Gartell Pre-Production Sound by Studiopolis Post Production Sound Services Provided by Adventage Audio Supervising Sound Editor Bob Poole Dialogue Editor Robbi Smith Re-Recording Mixers Fil Brown Melissa Ellis Post Production Services CCI Digital Colorist Greg Kibler On-Line Editor Keith Cook Animation Production by Toon City Animation, Inc. For Toon City Animation Supervising Animation Director Russ Mooney Technical Director Alex Misalucha Production Manager Jonathan Tinsay Copyright 2007 Universal Studios Licensed by Universal Studios Licensing, LLP. Curious George and related Characters Created by by Margaret and H.A. Rey, are copyrighted and trademarked by Houghton Miffin Company and used under license. All Rights Reserved County of first publication: United States of America Universal Studios Is the author of this Motion Picture of Article 15(2) of the Berne Convention and all national laws giving effect thereto. This Motion Picture is made under the laws of United States of America and other Countries. Any Unauthorized duplication, copying, distribution, exhibition, or use may result in civil or criminal prosecution. The Characters and incidents portrayed and the names used herein are fictitious, and any similarity to the name, characters, or history of any person is entirely coincidental and unintentional. A Production of Imagine Entertainment WGBH Boston Unviersal Animation Studios This Program Partially Funded by PBS Kids NBCUniversal Television Studio Category:End Credits Category:PBS Kids Category:PBS Category:Universal Animation Studios Category:WGBH Boston Category:Imagine Entertainment Category:NBCUniversal Television Studio